


Yes, Sir

by LauratheLittle



Series: Tell Me What You Want [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheLittle/pseuds/LauratheLittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Kaidan has been insubordinate, Shepard teaches him to follow orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is my first PWP, please be gentle.

“You wanted to see me, Commander.” Kaidan entered the man’s cabin to find him sitting at this terminal. As he stood there, waiting to be acknowledged, a tense silence filled the room. When Shepard finally stood, he came around his desk and backhanded the other man across the face. Kaidan brought his hand up to touch his cheek; the blow had been forceful, but he was more shocked than hurt. “I don’t understand. What-.” The next backhand landed with more force, knocking him to the ground. This time when the biotic brought his hand to his face it was to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

 

“Don’t you think your mouth has gotten you into enough trouble, Lieutenant?” Shepard said, looking down at the man on the floor. “I don’t know where you think you get off questioning my orders, but I will not tolerate your insubordination on my ship. And, as your commanding officer, it falls to me to correct your behavior. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Kaidan replied.

 

“Good,” Shepard unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly. “Let’s start by putting that mouth to better use. Now, suck my cock.”

 

Kaidan looked up at the commander in shock, sure that he had misheard him, “What?”

 

“I just gave you an order, Lieutenant,” Shepard told him, an edge of anger creeping into his voice.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Slowly, Kaidan knelt up and took hold of the commander’s hips.

 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to use your hands, Lieutenant.”

 

Kaidan released his grip on his commanding officer quickly, clasping his hands behind his back. Leaning forward, he licked around the head before taking Shepard’s cock into his mouth. Foregoing teasing, Kaidan began sucking in earnest, licking as he pulled off and taking Shepard progressively deeper as he went down, until his nose was buried in coarse, dark curls.

 

Shepard groaned as he felt the lieutenant’s throat constrict around the head of his cock. “Damn Alenko, you’ve done this before. I might have asked you here to talk sooner if I knew you sucked cock like a -,” his words were cut off with a hiss as Kaidan pulled back until only the head of his cock was still in his mouth, then flicked his tongue against the slit.

 

Up until this point, Shepard had avoided touching Kaidan, now, he sunk his fingers into his dark locks and gripped him tightly. “Brace yourself, Lieutenant,” he whispered as he thrust forward. The commander lost himself as he fucked Kaidan’s hot, wet mouth. He knew he should be worried about hurting the other man, but since Alenko made no noise of protest, he allowed himself to think of nothing but how good it felt.

 

All too soon, Shepard felt his balls begin to tighten, and he pulled out of the lieutenant’s mouth. In three strokes he was coming; long, white strands of come landing on Kaidan’s face. For a moment, all Shepard could do was breath as he looked at the lieutenant, kneeling on his cabin floor, lips debauchedly swollen, come spattered on his face… on his uniform.

 

“Strip,” he ordered, then turned and walked across the room, not waiting to ensure his orders were followed. By the time Shepard sat on the bed, Kaidan had already removed his boots and was beginning to remove his shirt.

 

Kaidan’s eyes never left the other man as he stripped off his clothes and put them in a pile on the floor. He watched as the commander sat on the edge of his bed in his neatly pressed uniform, with his sated cock still hanging obscenely out of his pants. Shepard allowed the biotic to wait, naked in the middle of his room for a few more moments before calling him over.

 

Shepard waited until he had reached the bed before saying, “You have done well so far, but we aren’t through yet. Over my knees, Lieutenant.”

 

Kaidan settled himself on the commander’s lap with his ass in the air and his stiff cock trapped between his stomach and Shepard’s thigh. As the first strike landed, causing him to jerk from the slight sting, Kaidan thought himself fortunate. The commander had chosen to administer the spanking with his hand, which would be less painful than if he had used a belt, and there wouldn’t be any lasting bruises or welts that would need to be explained in a communal shower.

 

After the fifth strike, he revised his opinion. The purpose of this type of punishment, Kaidan realized was not to cause pain, though it did hurt, and he was sure his ass would be bright red by the end. No, the purpose of this spanking was humiliation. He was draped over the other man’s lap in the same fashion with which some parents disciplined a misbehaving child. He didn’t even have the ego saving sense of bracing himself and taking his punishment like a man.

 

To make matters worse, each time Shepard peppered him with a smack, it caused him to thrust his already erect cock into the commander’s leg. After a few blows, his gasps were interwoven with wanton moans. Just as Kaidan was about to start begging, he wasn’t quite sure for what, Shepard stopped. He felt the commander grab something from his pocket, and a moment later two cold, slick fingers entered him. Kaidan gasped, and tried to push back onto the fingers.

 

 “Be still,” Shepard ordered, smacking him on the ass with his other hand.

 

Kaidan groaned as the blow caused his muscles to tense, squeezing the invading fingers. He tried to obey and be still, but the twisting, stretching fingers that brushed over his prostate made it almost impossible not to writhe on the commander’s lap.

 

Shepard withdrew his fingers and slapped Kaidan on the ass one last time, “On the bed, Lieutenant. Hands and knees.” As the biotic assumed the required position, Shepard took the opportunity to strip out of his uniform. For a moment, he just watched the man kneeling on his bed, the heaving chest, the strong, trembling thighs leading up to a firm, reddened ass. Then he crawled onto the bed behind Kaidan and aligned the tip of his cock with his puckered entrance. “Just relax,” the commander whispered. He pushed in slow and steady until he was seated halfway in his subordinate’s body.

 

He withdrew slightly, and thrust slow and shallow, never going any deeper. When Kaidan released a frustrated whine, Shepard stopped moving completely. He held still for a moment longer, then whispered, “Take it.” Kaidan slammed himself backward with a grunt, taking all the commander had to give him.

 

Pulling back and then slamming in, Shepard set a brutal pace. And with each stroke, he hit the cluster of nerves that made the lieutenant see stars. It was not long before Kaidan was on the edge. All he needed was just a little more stimulation. He wanted to beg, to plead for release, for the commander to just touch him already, but he knew Shepard would see that as him trying to give orders, and that would only get him in trouble.

 

So instead, Kaidan shifted his weight ever so slightly, and began to sneak a hand towards his own cock. Suddenly, Shepard struck the inside of Kaidan’s elbow, causing the joint to buckle and driving Kaidan’s face into the mattress. “You still don’t understand, do you Alenko,” Shepard said above him. “This isn’t about what you want, you just need to do what I tell you and trust me.” This new position allowed Shepard deeper penetration, but he had stopped moving. Now he rotated his hips leisurely, “You do trust me, don’t you, Lieutenant?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Kaidan choked out.

 

“Good,” Shepard began to move again, but his thrusts were erratic and his control was wearing thin. “You will come when I tell you, and you will not touch yourself. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Shepard felt himself approaching the precipice. Leaning over, he whispered in Kaidan’s ear, “Now, Lieutenant. Come for me.” Permission finally given, Kaidan gasped, and came with a shudder. It took two more thrusts before Kaidan felt the commander release inside of him.

 

When Kaidan collapsed on the bed, Shepard wanted nothing more than to lie down next to him, but he forced himself to get up and walk to the small bathroom in his cabin. Quickly, he wiped himself off, before grabbing two wet clothes, and walking back to sit on the edge of the bed. Gently, Shepard began wiping the semen off the Kaidan’s face and torso; when he was finished, Shepard dropped the dirty cloth on the floor.

 

“Are you alright, Kaidan?” Shepard asked as he pressed the clean damp cloth to Kaidan’s split lip. Kaidan flinched and Shepard frowned, “You should have Dr. Chakwas look at this.”

 

Kaidan smiled, “And what would I tell her when she asked how it happened? That my boyfriend hit me?”

 

Now it was Shepard’s turn to flinch, “I’m sorry, Kaidan.”

 

The lieutenant reached up and cupped Shepard’s cheek, “Don’t be, John. My lip will be fine, and you didn’t do anything more than I had asked for.”

 

Shepard looked at the man below him; the man who held his heart. “I almost stopped after that slap, when I saw you bleeding on the floor.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Kaidan rubbed his thumb along Shepard’s cheekbone, “I know you were unsure about this. So, thank you, John, for doing this for me. But, now, there is something I think we were both missing.” Kaidan propped himself up slightly, and pulled his lover down to press their lips together. He lapped lightly at Shepard’s mouth until his lips parted to admit Kaidan’s tongue. The commander moaned as he pressed Kaidan back down into the bed.

 

Shepard only broke the kiss when he needed to breathe. “There is no need to thank me; you know I would do anything for you. Besides, next time, it is my turn to pick."

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning 3 more stories in the series, 2 Shepard fantasies and 1 more Kaidan fantasy.


End file.
